The present invention concerns a machine for receiving donuts or similarly shaped flat-sided articles and for automatically packaging a prescribed number of each donut or article in boxes for shipment. There have been various systems designed for handling various articles including donuts, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,706, 3,882,768, 4,162,870 and 4,921,398, but each of these fails to disclose the simplicity and fool-proof handling provided by the present invention.